<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't try to use deceit on me by blenderfullasarcasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071449">don't try to use deceit on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderfullasarcasm/pseuds/blenderfullasarcasm'>blenderfullasarcasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>grandmeister of soul consumption [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Soul Eater AU, a lot of world-building, because she deserves it, don't need to know soul eater, especially for something called "thats so sad wei ying play despacito" on gdrive, jzx's sexuality is 'girls who could break me', lovesick jin zixuan, lxc forces lqr (spiritual embodiment of death) to take a self-care day, lxc is too powerful, musical prodigy jiang yanli, troll wei wuxian, wwx trolls lqr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderfullasarcasm/pseuds/blenderfullasarcasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Qiren is still not entirely sure how his nephew managed to persuade him, the spiritual embodiment of death, to teach a two hour elective music course every week as a form of self-care, but Xichen had managed to procure a promise from him regardless.</p><p>-----<br/>more of the soul eater au no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, pre - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>grandmeister of soul consumption [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't try to use deceit on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lan Qiren is a busy man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...He’s perpetually swamped with work. He doesn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>to figure out exactly where he lies on the spectrum of humanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what being Lord Death will do to someone, he supposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it’s less a designation and more of a job title at this point, there are still some things about it that make it clear to him that he is no longer strictly...</span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to eat or drink anymore - at least not for sustenance, in any case. Sleep is also unnecessary, which is quite frankly a gift, considering that he must not only play Inquiry for every soul that dies on the continent of North America in order to ascertain whether or not anyone is to blame for their death, but also run a boarding school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren wonders exactly whose idea it had been to combine those two jobs, if only so he can lecture them whenever he manages to pass on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he feels that it’s unfortunate that excessive violence is forbidden by the Lan Family Rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, Lan Qiren hardly has the time to breathe (which is another thing that he technically does not need to do anymore, though he finds that continuing to do so means that fewer people avoid him in the hallways), let alone all the things required of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no idea when he’d managed to raise his nephews into two fine, upstanding adults after being left to flounder after their father had -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their father had done what he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a sneaking suspicion that Wangji’s and Xichen’s accomplishments are more of a credit to the Lan family’s communal upbringing than they are to his own. Really, Nie Qiuheng had probably done more to raise his nephews than he had himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren allows himself a moment’s break to mourn his old partner, closing his eyes briefly against the wave of sorrow that washes over him, then the next soul floats forward and he must once again begin playing Inquiry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been able to do this for Nie Qiuheng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he wouldn’t have known that his partner had passed at all, if his body hadn’t been dumped unceremoniously on the DWMA’s doorstep a month after he’d gone missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren had been the one to find him, and it was only later that he thought to be grateful - that it was during a break so students hadn’t been around to discover it, that it hadn’t been either of Nie Qiuheng’s sons, that they finally had some closure - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock comes from the other side of his office door, and Lan Qiren’s fingers still on his guqin. “One moment,” he says, then plays the last few notes. The soul dissipates, content, and enters the reincarnation cycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren notes the soul’s name, birth and death dates, cause of death, and any final messages or business that they had imparted to him in his ledger. Everything seems in order - a natural death, tell their family they loved them, the location of a hidden piece of jewelry; something he’ll have the next person unlucky enough to get detention write up and send - so Lan Qiren is free to raise his voice slightly and call, “Enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eldest nephew steps into his office, inclining his head briefly but properly in greeting. When he lifts his head, the smile on his face is thinly veiled steel. “Hello, Uncle,” he says pleasantly, articulating every syllable in a way that would likely have a shiver running down Lan Qiren’s spine if, indeed, he was still in the habit of feeling fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he wonders just </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>Xichen had learnt to face adversaries with a smile, where he’d learnt to strengthen his backbone, where he’d learnt to out-stubborn the spiritual embodiment of death itself, and then Lan Qiren stops that train of thought before it can go any further because he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where, even if he doesn’t let himself think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that Nie Qiuheng would have wholeheartedly supported his nephew’s quest to force him into, quote, ‘taking some time for self-care.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for your class to begin, Uncle,” Xichen informs him, pleasant smile still in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren is still not entirely sure how his nephew managed to persuade him to allow someone else to take over the cataloguing of souls while Lan Qiren taught a two hour elective music course every week, but Xichen had managed to procure a promise from him regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a Lan, of course, never goes back on their promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren sighs deeply, still not completely sold on the supposed benefits of removing himself from his post for so long. But, he has to admit, cataloguing souls is good practice for whenever the Death God title decides to leave him behind - Lan Qiren is inclined to believe that Xichen is next in line, though of course there is no way to know for certain, as it is not up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he says reluctantly, removing the skull-shaped mask and dark over-robes that mark him as Lord Death in favor of picking up the xiao that has remained on display on his book shelf for far too long. It’s spotless, of course, because he still takes the time to care for it even if he doesn’t ever have the time to actually play it. A xiao doesn’t allow for the responses he needs from souls the same way that a guqin does, so there’s no practical purpose to play something substandard when he is perfectly capable of playing an instrument that actually works for his intended purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xichen’s smile twitches at the corners, transforming it into something politely triumphant, and Lan Qiren grumbles something under his breath in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If nothing else, you’ll be able to spend some time with Wangji.” Lan Qiren shoots him a Look before he can stop himself, but Xichen just smiles at him beatifically and sits elegantly behind the guqin, fingers poised over the strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, Uncle,” is all he says before he begins to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren is fairly certain that watching a gaggle of untrained zygotes attempt to play instruments is absolutely no one’s idea of a good time, but he goes to prepare for class anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music room is on the opposite side of the school, which Lan Qiren personally thinks was a rather marvelous idea likely produced by an innovative architect. It’s also sound-proof, supposedly, but somehow sounds always seem to manage to leak past the wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room itself is not unlike some of the smaller classrooms, with low desks and cushions that function as seats, though there are a few differences - namely, the stack of chairs and music stands hidden in a cupboard by the door, as well as the school-owned instruments that are displayed on the walls and available for anyone to use if they are given permission by a teacher. This was one of Lan Qiren’s first personal additions to the school once he’d become Lord Death, and he is rather pleased by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not proud, of course. That would be against the Lan family teachings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first students begin to trickle in about ten minutes before the bell - Wangji, of course, is first. He blinks twice at the sight of Lan Qiren at the head of the classroom, though as usual that is the only indication of surprise that crosses his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>usual, however, is the boy trailing behind his nephew, flitting around him like standing in one place for too long would kill him but always gravitating back into his nephew’s personal space. The slight tension in Wangji’s jaw belays his irritation at the invasion, but he does nothing to prevent the boy from continuing to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy is wearing black and red clothing that is, in Lan Qiren’s humble opinion, too revealing for a classroom setting - the shirt and arm guards are fine, though the shirt is perhaps a bit loose, but he appears to be wearing spandex compression shorts paired with thigh-high fishnets instead of, well, actual pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not technically against the dress code, since the DWMA doesn’t strictly have one in the first place, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Lan Qiren supposes that it must be advantageous for mobility, if nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wangji is, as usual, the only person who bothers to wear the official school uniform, and the contrast between the boy who looks like he’s a moment from draping himself over Wangji’s desk is staggering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the boy turns enough that Lan Qiren can see his face and - well, he would know Cangse Sanren’s mischievous grin anywhere, especially after the Incident almost forty years ago now that had involved his beard and a particularly obstinate jellyfish that had not appeared to need water to survive, instead content to float aimlessly through the halls of the DWMA. In fact, Lan Qiren is almost certain that it’s still doing so, not that he’s seen it in a few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, this boy must be her son - Wei Wuxian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren takes a deep breath and tells himself that he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> judge the boy by his mother, no matter how similar they might appear at first sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts the class off with a short ice-breaker, mostly so he can start to match names and faces and instruments. His abilities as Lord Death mean that he knows anyone’s true name as soon as he looks at them, but of course some people prefer nicknames or haven’t figured out or chosen their true names yet, so it’s best to hear their names straight from their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a surprising number of students, given that his course is the last offered on a Friday, which is when Lan Qiren presumes that these zygotes celebrate making it through the week with alcohol and general debauchery - are they old enough to drink? He can’t tell from their faces. Everyone looks so young when you’re functionally immortal, though he supposes he must look young as well, since he’s stopped aging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognizes a few of them from the entrance ceremony. There’s Jiang Wanyin, whose upper arms are wrapped in thin bands that mark him as the heir to the Jiang family. He hasn’t brought an instrument, so he seems to have been dragged along by his brother, or perhaps he has joined the class purely to keep his brother out of trouble, which Lan Qiren is quite frankly thankful about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su Minshan he vaguely recognizes as a member of one of the more liberal Lan branch families. He’s brought a guqin with him - nameless so far, it seems - but he appears to be competent enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun have also joined his class, though the disgruntled expression on Jin Zixun’s face seems to imply that it was hardly by choice. Neither of them have the kind of calluses on their fingers that come from playing an instrument, so Lan Qiren wonders for a moment why they’re here, because they don’t look particularly interested in learning. The mildly nauseating besotted look directed towards Jiang Yanli that Jin Zixuan does a poor job of concealing answers that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren certainly hopes that they’ll be willing to put the necessary work in - his classes are generally not the type that a student can coast through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiang Yanli, on the other hand, reveals that she is competent with a wide selection of instruments and passable with several others, though she did not bring any of her own with her to school for fear of accidentally breaking them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren believes this to be a wise precaution - if he were related to Wei Wuxian (he shudders to think of it), he would also prefer his precious instruments as far away from him as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wangji’s introduction is simple: “Lan Wangji,” he says bluntly, pauses for a moment, then brushes his fingers over the guqin on the table in front of him. “Wangji,” is how he introduces the guqin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren dispairs for his nephew’s naming abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “Wait, you really named your instrument after yourself?” he asks incredulously, like the words are torn from his mouth before he can stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiang Wanyin’s head falls to the desk in front of him, where he bangs his head against it for a few moments before his sister slips her hand between his forehead and the table so that he won’t hurt himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren has never identified with one of his students more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wangji stares at Wei Wuxian for a long moment, then just says, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian blinks rapidly, clearly not having expected a straight, abrupt answer. He takes a moment to process it, before he shrugs and a bright smile lights up his face. “That’s fair,” he says, and Lan Qiren hopes against hope that he’s nothing like his mother and leaves it there, but of course he doesn’t. “Not everyone can have a naming sense as great as mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiang Cheng’s head thumping intensifies and Jiang Yanli just watches with a placid smile. It’s the kind of smile that Xichen would admire and perhaps request tips from, so Lan Qiren immediately resolves to never let them meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Wei Wuxian, and this is my dizi, Despacito!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin Zixun’s eyes widen minutely and his spectacular double-take results in a two minute coughing fit, which tells Lan Qiren just about everything he needs to know about what kind of joke that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren sighs. He’d promised his eldest nephew that he would try ‘going with the flow’ at least once today, and so he decides that this particular incident counts as such because apparently he’s just going to accept that Wei Wuxian has named his instrument ‘Despacito.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really shouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wangji, please pass out the beginner’s textbooks,” he says instead of anything to address Wei Wuxian’s...entire state of existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wangji nods and lifts himself gracefully to his feet, posture impeccable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music is not only a pastime,” Lan Qiren begins, turning to face the rest of his students - Wangji knows all this already, of course. “It is a form of synchronization, of resonance, as well as a tool that can facilitate communication with spirits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses, glancing at their faces to make sure they’re paying attention. They seem enraptured, even the lovesick Jin, so Lan Qiren continues:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The DWMA, with the aid of the Lan family, have compiled a series of textbooks that display several of the more useful songs, at least five of which you will be able to play by the end of your instruction this season. I suggest that you choose one instrument and adhere to it, as it will be easier to circle your wavelength through the music properly. String instruments, such as the guqin - ” Here he nods towards Su Minshan, whose cheeks turn ruddy in response. “ - are generally accepted as the most useful for several of the compositions, as they allow souls to reply instead of passively listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, you will focus on songs that will allow you to communicate, though there are also compositions that can be used for both attack and defense. However, I will not allow you to begin learning those until you have demonstrated the minimum level of understanding and skill necessary. If you believe yourself to have achieved such a level, you must arrange a time with me to demonstrate, and if I agree you will be given a second textbook as well as some additional assignments. Are there any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one seems particularly argumentative, and there are no hands raised. Wei Wuxan does not have the gleam in his eyes that his mother always had just before she began wreaking havoc, so Lan Qiren assumes that no one objects to any of the safety measures he has taken to prevent his students from injuring themselves. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As an aptitude test, I will ask you to open your textbook to the first exercise and play the scale. If you did not bring an instrument with you today, please choose one from the classroom. I will, however, ask that you return it at the end of class, as they cannot be taken from this room without written permission from myself or another teacher. If you have never played an instrument before, please experiment with those offered here, and choose one to use for today’s class. It is not an irreversible decision, so do not concern yourself greatly. Once you have found an instrument you believe suits you, I will arrange tutoring sessions as necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Jin students seem inordinately relieved to hear this. Lan Qiren wonders if they even bothered to look at the class summary before following Jiang Yanli into the classroom. He has a sinking suspicion that they did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren waves a hand towards the instruments displayed on the walls and his students take that as permission to gravitate towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli, however, take the opportunity to flip through the textbook before joining their classmates, and Lan Qiren is pleasantly surprised that they are putting that much thought into choosing the instrument that is best suited to both the course and themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly over half of his students have brought their own instruments, so Lan Qiren weaves through the rows and asks each student to play the scale written in their textbook. It’s a simple scale, so they are all able to manage it without too many issues. Su Minshan, however, tries to infuse his wavelength into his playing, and Lan Qiren has to forcibly take his wrist to prevent him from playing. The way that he’s channeling his energy is dangerous, and he’s clearly self-taught, so Lan Qiren merely asks him to play without using his wavelength, and to see him after class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wangji is, of course, as technically perfect as is physically possible, and the way that his spiritual wavelength echoes through his playing is flawless. There’s a reason that Lan Qiren had saved his nephew’s performance for nearer the end, after all those who had needed to choose instruments have returned to their seats. It’s a good example for them to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren turns to the last person who had brought their own instrument and says, “Wei Wuxian, please play the first scale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wei Wuxian gasps and clutches at his heart in a display of what Lan Qiren is approximately eighty percent certain is mock offense. But, then again, he’s spent the past two decades or so solely in the company of either souls - which he only interacts with after they’ve been calmed - or his family, who are generally not prone to dramatics. So Lan Qiren is, admittedly, rather out of practice when it comes to dealing with the emotions of the general human populace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wangji doesn’t look particularly concerned, so it’s likely just Wei Wuxian being dramatic, as he is apparently wont to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like mother like son, Lan Qiren supposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>name,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know! And she’s refusing to play until you say it! See?” Wei Wuxian lifts the flute to his lips and blows, but no sound emits from the instrument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren sighs deeply, bringing up one hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. Even becoming Lord Death is apparently not enough to prevent him from getting migraines. Although, it’s entirely possible that Wei Wuxian is simply irritating enough to transcend mortality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he says reluctantly, although he’s most assuredly anticipating the end of the class period so that he can go back to never dealing with Wei Wuxian again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, then says reluctantly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wei Wuxian, play Despacito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence wherein Wei Wuxian merely looks shocked, before a manic delight slowly begins to creep over his face. Snickers break out in the classroom, and Lan Qiren has so many regrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren is unfortunately not far enough behind on the times to not be privy to the fact that he has just made a terrible mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Professor!” Wei Wuxian chirps, then </span>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Saferv3o0pdIawOLn14v0C-heaZQQGaS/view?usp=sharing">
    <span>proceeds to play the song</span>
  </a>
  <span> that Lan Qiren has a sneaking suspicion is about to quickly become the bane of his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Wei Wuxian actually plays quite well, and he is capable of threading the tiniest bit of his wavelength into the music. It’s just enough to make the notes echo and evoke the feeling of listening to the rest of the song, which indicates a high level of control and possibly even mastery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jiang Wanyin joins in using a credit card that he’s apparently turned into an improvised </span>
  <em>
    <span>jaw harp,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things, Lan Qiren gives in to his urges and throws the book he’s holding at Wei Wuxian’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, of course, and slow enough that Wei Wuxian can easily side-step it, but even that is not enough to make him stop playing that accursed song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lan Qiren gives up. He lets himself rub at his temples to stave off his incoming migraine, and waits for it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s fairly certain that this isn’t what his nephew meant when he said ‘self-care.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from black paper moon (eng version)</p><p>offscreen: jzx sees jyl wield wwx on day 1 and immediately falls in love bc ‘damn that swordsmanship tho ma’am plz step on me’ but he’s too socially awkward to do anything about it. yet.</p><p>was this all just a thinly veiled excuse to get lqr to say ‘wei wuxian, play despacito’? Maybe So</p><p>yes jiang cheng used the jiang family amex platinum card to make an improvised jaw harp just to play despacito with his brother. sibling goals honestly.</p><p>  <a href="https://blenderfullasarcasm.tumblr.com/post/632270059141791744/day-17-storm-of-memes-ig-thats-so-sad-wei">yes there is art</a></p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjlHbvLqPho&amp;t=6s">despacito dizi version</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qwSc4GerqY">despacito jaw harp version</a><br/><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Saferv3o0pdIawOLn14v0C-heaZQQGaS/view?usp=sharing">what happened when i mixed them together</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkhjX7LwSBA&amp;t=9s">yes you can make a jaw harp out of a credit card</a></p><p> </p><p>come visit me on <a href="https://blenderfullasarcasm.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or check out <a href="https://blenderfullasarcasm-translations.tumblr.com/">my translation sideblog</a><br/>feel free to send me questions or prompts there!</p><p>follow the <a href="https://blenderfullasarcasm.tumblr.com/tagged/grandmeister-of-soul-consumption">grandmeister of soul consumption tag</a><br/>for series updates and fanart!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>